It is known to control with a programmed microprocessor the speed of a passenger vehicle such as a mass transit vehicle while that vehicle is moving along a roadway track, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,643. It is known to provide a smooth and comfortable stopping of such vehicle in relation to passenger stations in accordance with a predetermined or program stop velocity profile such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,519,805; 3,727,406 and 4,208,717. For this purpose it is known to provide a transposed signal cable, or portions of such cable, along the vehicle travel path before a passenger station and operative with antennas carried by the vehicle to determine the travel distance and speed of the vehicle in relation to the desired stop position in the station.